A facility for loading and unloading high shelves with hanging goods is known from EP 2 130 789 B1. A facility of this type allows the fully automatic loading and unloading of high shelves by means of a shelf storage and retrieval system having a load receiving device. A shelf storage and retrieval system of this type is complex. The space requirement needed for loading and unloading for the load receiving device is high.
Further shelf storage and retrieval systems are known from DE 297 15 506 U1 and DE 10 2007 013 863 A1.